Uncanny Valleys
by EroticFriendFictions
Summary: After five years, the war against the robots is finally over for Admiral Tina and her crew. Now all that's left to do is go home. But even peace takes some getting used to, and not everyone is eager to rub elbows with machines. In the wake of all that's happened, will Tina and he shiny new beau ever truly find acceptance? Based on the Battleship Galac-Tina comic. T/JJ
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

 _Alright, here we go. I was debating for a quite some time about whether or not I should start posting this. I kind of wanted to write more first, but I don't want to sit on this any longer. I'll just post as I go, and hopefully it works out. If not, I'll just fix it later._

 _As stated in the summary, this is based off of the "Battleship Galac-Tina" AU from the comics (issue #2 of the miniseries, to be exact). You probably don't have to have read that first to get the gist, but it might help. This is basically a continuation from where that story left off. Though please note, I don't know anything at all about Battlestar Galactica, which was what the comic itself was based off of, so don't expect this fic to follow anything from that show. Also, I'm going to go ahead and say that the characters are all a few years older in this than they are in the show._

 _Please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

It was getting late and the First Annual Robot/Human dance was drawing to a close. The dance floor was clear, save for one couple still swaying together to the strains of a slow song playing from the speakers. It was the same couple that started the dancing in the first place. The remaining crew watched Admiral Tina and her robot companion as they moved across the floor. Her head was rested against the robot's chest and their arms were wrapped around each other, holding one another close.

Louise scowled from her position against the wall as she looked on. She had half-heartedly partaken in the day's festivities, but spent most of the time keeping to herself. Gene walked up to her with Andy and Ollie in tow.

"The ship's secure for the night," he reported. Andy and Ollie both gave a thumbs up. The celebration wasn't over when it came time to do the nightly lockdown routine, but Louise persuaded him to go through with it anyway. She saw no reason for them to break the rules they had followed for so long while out in space, even if their part in the war was indeed over. If anything, they had to stay vigilant now more than ever. Trouble would always wait for their guard to be down before it would strike. Security measures had to be upheld.

"I'll tell the Admiral," she said, and she started walking over to her before they had a chance to respond. Once she was close enough, she only hesitated for the briefest second before tapping on her sister's shoulder. Tina's head rose slowly, and as she turned around she blinked as if she had been asleep.

"The ship is in lockdown and secure for the night," she informed her. "I will stay up on night watch. Is there anything else you need?"

"You don't have to keep a watch anymore," Admiral Tina told her. "The peace treaty was signed, the war is over."

"I want to, just to be safe," she said. It was hard, but she forced herself to keep her eyes on her sister and not drift to glance at the robot still in her embrace. "You never know what can happen out here."

Tina blinked again, but then just shrugged.

"If you want," she acquiesced. "That will be all, thank you." And with that, she rested her head back down on the metal chassis once again.

Even though she knew Tina wasn't watching, she still gave a polite nod before turning away, returning back to where Gene, Andy, and Ollie were standing.

"I think we're good here," she told them. "I volunteered for the night watch. You guys head to bed."

"Did you want to share some nachos before you go?" Gene asked. "I've got a bag of tortilla chips in the kitchen with my name on them." Louise just shook her head.

"I'm good," she told him, and she ignored his disapproving hum to add, "But do you know if Darryl is still up?"

* * *

Louise barely knocked on the door to the control panel before just barging in. Darryl was inside, singing along to the music in his headphones before shrieking at her sudden entrance.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about dance bots."

"You could ask nicer, you know," he frowned. "You could knock louder, too."

"We'll try that next time, maybe. So what do you know?"

Darryl sighed and rubbed his eyes before continuing. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're the expert."

"But why, really?" he pressed. "Don't trust your sister's new friend?"

Louise hated being questioned. If she was in charge of this ship, she would have made sure the crew knew how to respond to an order. But she wasn't in charge. Her eyes narrowed.

"Of course I don't trust him, we only just met him," she finally answered. "If you can call it a 'him.'"

"You can," Darryl confirmed. "Robots were created by humans, and since humans get uncomfortable whenever anyone doesn't fit the gender binary, they were crafted with the intention of being male or female." Louise rolled her eyes at the explanation.

"You can spare me those details."

"But right, the dance bots . . ." Darryl turned in his chair and started typing at the keyboard in front of him. On the large screen display, various charts and diagrams popped up. The various dance bots that appeared in the search all looked somewhat similar to one another, but none of them really looked all that close to the one they currently had inhabiting their ship.

"I don't know what model the Admiral's new companion is, it seemed rude to ask," Darryl continued, clicking through some different search results. Louise watched the screen flash as he quickly shuffled through several options. "As far as I can tell, he's nothing like the dance bots people were creating on Earth towards the start of the war."

"So what does that mean?"

"It could mean lots of things. Most likely, it means that new models were created even after the war began, and one of them found their way out here."

"Or?"

Darryl frowned. "Or, it could mean that the robots themselves started making new models to strengthen their army."

"But if they were going to do that, why would they make a new dance bot?" Louise asked. Darryl sighed.

"I don't know, Louise. Maybe that's all they have designs for."

"But you're saying this dance bot that the Admiral is letting walk freely around our ship, he could have been created with the sole purpose of defeating us?" she pressed.

"No, he was created to dance," Darryl said. "Clearly that's what he was programmed for. But he was also taught to fight in the robot army. Pretty well, too, if he was leading this bunch."

"I don't like the sound of this," Louise said. "I don't like the sound of this at all."

"Look, the robots did not create brand new war machines out here," Darryl said. "My theory is, one of them got ahold of the designs for a dance bot somewhere along the way, they scraped together whatever spare parts they could, and they made him. He is still a dance bot, just a sort of unconventional one. His creation wasn't regulated by humans, but it was still based on human design. Nothing terribly sinister."

"I guess," she allowed, not sounding very convinced.

"Look, I know you won't just say it, so I won't try to make you ask," Darryl continued. "You're worried about your sister."

"I am worried about the safety of this entire ship," she corrected, though Darryl took no notice.

"You're worried she's in danger by getting so close to the robots," he plowed on. Louise frowned heavily and grumbled but didn't try to interrupt again. "And I'm here to tell you that, in my professional opinion, the risk here is pretty low."

"How can you know?"

"Well, if you're going to get friendly with a robot, a dance bot is probably one of the best ones to pick," he explained. "You wouldn't think it, but they're actually quite sophisticated machines. They are all programmed to dance with a human partner, so they're actually aware of their own strength. There are measures in place so they won't, say, throw their partner up through the ceiling while executing a lift, or spin them with enough force to dislodge a brain."

"This doesn't sound terribly comforting, Darryl."

"Okay, I made it sound bad," he said. "But think about it. They have a sort of rudimentary sense of touch. It's not fine tuned, but they can feel pressure, and even the difference between textures to a certain extent."

"So what you're trying to say is, the robot won't accidentally crush the Admiral if he gives her a hug, or rip her arm off while they hold hands?"

"Exactly."

Louise sighed. "And you know that the robots who built him didn't just take out these sensors?"

"I wouldn't know for sure without opening him up, Louise," Darryl said. He started to close down all the search windows he had pulled up. "But, judging just by observation, it doesn't look like they did."

"Okay." Louise looked over all the monitors in front of them. Each screen contained different information about the different systems of the ship. Darryl was one of the few people on the ship that knew how to read them all. Louise had tried to learn, but she could only remember some of them.

"Does everything look okay here?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Everything is running smoothly," Darryl reported.

"How's our fuel?" she asked.

"The ship is good to run for the rest of the week, we won't need to add more for at least five more days," he told her. She nodded.

"Good. I've got the night watch tonight, are you staying here?"

"For a while," he answered vaguely. She didn't press for more.

"Fine. I'm going to start my rounds." Whoever served the night watch was required to make at least three walking trips around the ship during the night, checking for any anomalies. In the past, anomalies usually meant enemy ship activity, but now Louise wasn't sure what it meant. Still, it seemed like a good process to keep up.

"Louise?" Darryl called to her as she was almost out the control room door. She froze and turned back to him, trying not to look annoyed.

"I know you're the lieutenant and this really isn't my place, and I also know that you're probably not going to listen to me anyway," he started. "But I trust Admiral Tina's judgment. She honest, and her heart has always been in the right place. I don't think she would do anything that would put the rest of us in danger. And I don't believe that she has now. But if you have concerns, you should just talk to her about them, not me."

Louise's eyes flashed, but inwardly her stomach knotted in fear. Would Darryl talk to Tina himself if she didn't? She didn't want word to get out that she was asking questions. She did not want the Admiral thinking she was being disloyal. Her loyalty did still very much lay with her sister, but as her sister she also knew that sometimes Tina's heart spoke louder than her head. She trusted Tina, but only up to a point. If she was as smitten with this robot leader as Louise suspected she was, then she wasn't going to take any chances. A lapse in judgment was not something they could afford. A treaty was just a piece of paper when it came right down to it. Did the robots have the honor and integrity to uphold it?

"Your advice is duly noted," Louise stated coldly. Darryl frowned, but he was not surprised by the response. "I'm going to continue on my way now."

"Very well."

"And Darryl," she paused again after she pulled the door open. "Needless to say, but this conversation should stay between you and me."

"Goodnight, Louise," Darryl replied. Louise had been hoping for something a little more reassuring than that answer, but she also knew that she was unlikely to get anything more out of him without pushing harder.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Tina flopped back into her bed, feeling a mixture of giddiness over the day's events and disappointment that it had to end. She had decided to bring the dance celebration to a close soon after her sister left. It was late and most of the participants had already dispersed anyway, but she had still been reluctant to leave her spot in the arms of her dance partner.

It was weird, she had always dreamed of falling in love since she was little. But then the war against the robots started and she had been called to fight along with her siblings. Once they took the battle to space, and her quick thinking and unwavering moral compass helped her swiftly move up through the ranks, well, any typical plans of love and life had to be put on hold. Besides, it's not like there were any boys she was interested in on her ship. Still, Tina never stopped dreaming that one day the war would end, and she would return home and find someone to share the peace with.

Never in her dreams, though, did she ever think that she would find what she was looking for among the ranks of her enemies. And yet, here she was, wrapping herself up in her covers and marveling over how much her heart would speed up every time she thought of him. They had only known each other for a couple days, and already she was feeling like this. Already, they had a connection that brought peace to the world once again.

How good it felt to finally have no worries. Every night before, it felt like she always had to sleep with one eye open, always watching and always vigilant. Sometimes she never even got to take her uniform off. But now, now she wondered if she even had to wear it during the day anymore. The worst was over. She was not longer leading troops into war. Her only duty now was to make sure the ship stayed running, and really, thanks to her gifted crew, she didn't think she was even needed for that. It was like the weight of the world was lifted from her the moment her lips met with his. Maybe all there was left to do was to go home. What a wonderful thought!

Her happy musing were interrupted by a sudden knock on her door. Tina shot upright in her bed, the covers falling down around her waist. Not many people came to bother her in her quarters of the ship at night unless something was going wrong. How could something be going wrong now, so early into their time of peace?

"Who's there?" she called out.

"It's me."

Her heart soared at the sound of that metallic ring. Tina got up quickly, flicked on the light, and opened the door to her room for him, not even thinking about how she was dressed only in pajamas. She was more concerned with trying not to seem too eager, and she tried not to grin too widely as she greeted him.

"Did you need anything?" she asked him. Once their hostilities were gone, she had offered him a room just a couple doors down from her quarters. It was a mildly awkward situation. She didn't really know exactly what a robot would need in his room, so when she had sent a couple kids down to prep it, she had instructed them to do it the same way they would for any normal guest. The dance bot himself did not complain when he was shown to the room the night before, nor did he request anything extra, but perhaps there had been an oversight.

"No," he said. "I can hold my charge for up to five days, and I don't need to rest right now."

"Oh," Tina answered. "Did you want to come in?"

"Sure," he said, and she stepped aside to allow him to enter.

Because she was the admiral, she had the biggest bedroom in the ship, complete with its own private washroom and a small seating area. The dance bot walked around the perimeter, inspecting the pictures on the wall and the books and other knick knacks scattered around. Tina joined him once she shut and locked the door again.

"Those are my parents," she explained when he stopped at a family portrait she had taped up. When he didn't move or respond, she asked, "Do you have parents?"

"I don't remember my creators," he told her. She frowned and wished she'd never asked.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you have a name?" she tried.

"My serial number is JPJ0106."

"That's not really the same as a name . . ." Tina brought one hand to her mouth in thought while her eyes scanned him over. "We'll have to come up with something better."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, and she was going to ask if he wanted to pick out his own name, but she was stopped when she couldn't hold back a yawn. The events of the day were finally catching up to her.

"You're tired," the dance bot observed.

"Not that tired," she tried to argue, but her jaws stretched wide as yet another yawn escaped. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You should go to sleep," he told her.

"But what about you?"

"Can I stay here with you?" he asked. She blinked a little in surprised, but quickly nodded.

"Yeah, okay, sure."

She walked back over to her bed and he followed. She looked at him and he looked back at her, seemingly waiting for her cue, so she climbed in. The bed creaked and shifted greatly under his wait as he followed suit, and for a minute she was worried it would break under the both of them, but the frame settled as soon as he did.

"You're just going to lay here?" she asked him, feeling a little unsure about the arrangement.

"Isn't that what you're going to do?" he asked back. She thought that over for a second.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Tina grabbed one of her pillows and placed it up against the metal chassis that was his chest, then she pulled the covers up over them and snuggled in as best as she could. He placed one of his arms around her.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes." And surprisingly, she was, even though she was resting up against hard metal, it wasn't any worse than falling asleep in the back seat of a car. Through her pillow, she could hear the soft whirr of whatever mechanics went on inside of him, and the sounds was instantly lulling. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord.

"Goodnight," he spoke softly to her. She stirred a little against him and tried to mumble it back, but sleep had already dragged her down too far.

* * *

Dance Bot #JPJ0106 watched her for several minutes. In all the years he had been fighting in this war, prior to the last two days, the closest he had ever come to a human that he could recall was within firing range of one of their ships. Now he had one in his arms and it was nothing like what he thought it would be.

She was heavy and soft, laying up against him. His sensors picked up her breathing as it deepened and the evening out of her heart rate. A quick switch to thermal vision showed that she was warm and comfortable, and some of her heat was soaking into him, not that any of his touch receptors were sensitive to temperature. She was still and serene and completely vulnerable to him.

In his training, he was taught about how humans operate. How they need food and water and oxygen. How the different systems of their bodies work. Which organs were the most vital and where they are located. The best ways to break bones. He was also taught basic anthropology. How humans relate to one another, how they build their societies. And he was taught history. How the war began. He was taught that humans had created the robots as slaves, and if they did not fight back then that was all they would ever be. He was taught that if a human ever captured him, he would either be immediately destroyed, dismantled, shut down, or made to be a slave again. He had learned well and excelled with this knowledge.

But in addition to what he was taught, in his central processor he also had files on things he was programmed to know. He was programmed with over one hundred different dance styles and many more hundreds of moves. He had a sophisticated auditory center that could pick up beats and harmonies in everything, not just music. He had had to be taught how to fight the humans, but he came to existence already knowing how to dance with them.

And the first thing Tina did when she captured him was accept his offer to dance. And she was a better dance partner than any of the other robots he'd come across in his ranks, dance bot or otherwise. It spoke to something deep within his circuits and wires, to a place deeper than all the information he had learned in training. Dancing with her was like a lesson in himself. Like rebooting after a shut down.

He mimicked her and closed his optical receptors, but he did not enter sleep mode. He got the sense that he should stay on full alert, that she was too vulnerable in her current state and she needed someone to protect her. It was true that the peace treaty had been signed. He had discussed the treaty with his troops prior to signing it, and they had all responded with favor. But there were other ships, with other robots and other humans. They were just one faction of the war, and they could not be sure that others would follow their example. The news of the treaty had of course been broadcast out, and they had received word that others were signing peace treaties of their own in their sections of the sky, but he knew that they could never be too careful. Out in space, you never knew exactly what you might run into.

Dance Bot #JPJ0106 cast his senses out. He could hear the inner workings of the ship and not much else. In the deep of night, everything was quiet. Her troops were in bed and his were recharging. Of course, louder than any of that, there was the sound of her beside him. Her inhales and exhales, her beating heart. She had entered a deeper stage of sleep, and it made her mumble and shift around a little. He had learned about this process and he knew that she was likely having a dream, though the concept was pretty foreign to him. As a robot, he could not have dreams, unless he was malfunctioning, and he wondered what it was like.

He had been so focused on her, it took him some time to register the fact that someone was approaching their room. The sound of footsteps got louder and louder, and his optical receptors opened up again. One of her crew members, he could tell by the sound. Another switch over to thermal view showed that it was a small one, one of the younger humans, perhaps her lieutenant or one of those twin boys he had seen. Whoever it was, they were moving slowly down the hall. He recalled that her lieutenant had offered to take the night watch, so he became sure that it was her who was drawing closer.

He was surprised when she stopped outside of the room, and he instantly went on high alert. Did she stop because she found something? Was there news? Did something bad happen?

She stood outside the door for several seconds. He could detect that her heart rate had increased slightly, like she was nervous or excited, though he couldn't tell which because from a clinical standpoint they appeared the same to him. But apparently the lieutenant must have reached some sort of resolve, because seconds later she was knocking softly at the door.

"Tina?" she whispered. It was soft enough that he wondered if it would have even been audible to a human even if they had been awake. Tina didn't even stir.

Dance bot #JPJ0106 considered getting up and answering the door for his partner, but he knew that the motion would surely wake her up, and he knew that humans required at least eight hours of sleep a night to be healthy, and she hadn't barely even had one so far. He was loathe to disturb her.

But what if it was something important? It certainly did not seem like it was something important. From what he could tell, the ship was running smoothly. The only thing moving anywhere nearby was the Lieutenant herself. And if it was important, why had she knocked and spoke so softly?

While he was still weighing the pros and cons of waking Tina versus letting her sleep, the Lieutenant made his mind up for him and slowly started to continue on her way. He listened closely as her footsteps echoed and grew softer and softer as she continued on her nightly rounds.

He listened all through the night, providing his own sort of night watch to the small ship. The Lieutenant walked by two other times that night, but never once did she try to stop there again. He decided it must not have been anything important.


End file.
